Marry Me!
by Eyes-of-Pearl
Summary: COMPLETED Eowyn is asked the BIG question. A tender moment between Eowyn and Elboron. Faramir makes a brief appearance.


**Marry Me!**

_By: Eyes-of-Pearl_

**Rating**: K

**Disclaimer**: Lord of the Rings belongs to its respective owners.

**Author's Note & Synopsis**: Eowyn is asked the BIG question. A tender moment between Eowyn and Elboron. Faramir makes a brief appearance.

Thank you millions to those who checked out The Perfect Gift and big hugs to _ArwenEvenstarUndomiel_, Elvin BlueEyes, _KIMBERLY_, lindahoyland, _Rana Ninque_, Voldie on Varsity Track. _XXouterXlimitsXX_, Yavie Aelinel who left reviews.

* * *

**Marry Me!**

"Mama. Mama. Mama."

Eowyn, Princess of Ithilien, smiled tenderly at the sound of her three-year son, Elboron. It had been a trying week, leaving her baby for the first time since his birth. She had travelled to Rohan to visit her brother, Eomer-King and his wife, Lothiriel, the Princess of Dol Amroth. It had taken a great deal of persuasion on the part of her husband, Faramir, the Steward of Gondor to convince her to go on this trip. He vowed to mind their son in her absence. Eowyn understood the need for father-son bonding, and there was a part of her which desired to see the rolling plains of the Mark. Still, the separation from her only child was heart-wenching since Elboron, more affectionately known as Boro, did not understand why his mother was leaving without him. There was a great deal of crying (from both mother and son) and skirt-pulling (that was Boro), before Faramir intervened with his gentle ministrations. He scooped up his son and kissed his wife farewell. Though Eowyn trusted Faramir completely, it was her maternal instincts which left her wary as she looked back upon the Land of the Moon.

Now, after a fortnight, at the sound of her son calling her name, Eowyn was ready to take upon her role as the mother again. Boro ran down the steps of Minas Ithil and into his mother's awaiting arms. "Mama! I missed you, Mama."

"I missed you too, Boro." Eowyn cried in between kisses and hugs.

Without relinquishing the hold on her son, she picked him up in her arms as she asked, "So, did you have a nice time with your father, Boro?"

The child nodded excitedly as he launched into a full account of his exploits. Eowyn listened attentively as she walked up the steps to her home. Faramir was waiting by the entrance who met the pair with a smile and loving kiss for his wife.

Boro stopped momentarily in his storytelling as he observed his father who whispered softly into his mother's right ear. Boro could not hear what was being said but he noticed that his mother's cheeks became as red as Uncle Eomer's after a late-night party.

Faramir ruffled his son's hair before leaving them alone to signal for the servants to brush down Eowyn's horse and to retrieve her packs. Eowyn redirected her attentions on her son, blushing at the explicit declarations that Faramir spoke in her ear. She was indeed missed in Ithilien. "Come, Boro, so what happened when you went to the spring with father?"

Boro returned to his story as he was being carried into his mother's study. Servants brought them food and drinks as the day wore on. Eowyn changed out of her travelling gear and refreshed herself as she listened to her son's narratives. It was much later when Boro finally exhausted himself that they lapsed into a comfortable silence. Eowyn sat with a warm drink, as she watched her son playing with his toy figures.

Suddenly, the child looked up and said in earnest, "Mama. I love you."

"I love you too, Boro."

"Would you marry me, Mama?"

Eowyn nearly choked on her drink at her son's question. She smiled when she said, "I can't marry you, Boro. I am already married to your father."

The child pondered about this for awhile before he asked, "Can I marry you when he is done?"

At this, the White Lady of Rohan laughed before gathering her son in her arms. "Oh, Boro, Mama will always love you," she promised as she kissed him on his cheeks.

At this, the boy seemed satisfied as he cuddled closer and was lulled to sleep by the sound of his mother's gentle laughter.

_The End_

_

* * *

_

Just a cute story that I came up. Hope you enjoyed it and don't forget to r/r. Much love!


End file.
